Dark Gems
by KuwabaraMikey17
Summary: The Trilogy of the Kingdom Crystals. About three gems and a cure one. And a New Shredder.
1. Human Mutant Brain Toss

Summary- The 8 gets their brains switched by a new gem that villain possesses. It's up to the guys to get them back. Will they?

Disclaimer-I don't own anyone but the A.D.R. I do own Munchie and his crew, the demon merchant, and the new villains lackey

* * *

Dark Gems

Human Mutant Brain Toss

One day at a Jewelry Store, a demon merchant named Trades was coming out of with some gems he stole.

"Hmm… These gems look familiar." Trades spoke. "Well here comes one of my helpers, Nature, would you like to help trades some goods to Demons in Demon World."

"Sure, Governor, what are giving me in return?" Nature asks.

"Another hat I guess."

"Alright, Governor."

So Nature helps the Demon Merchant and gives him the hat but what Nature doesn't know is that he put the Gems he got inside of Nature's hat.

"Thanks, Governor." Nature replies.

"Welcome, Nature." Trades reply. "Now I must go to demon world to do some trading for money…."

All of a sudden Trades was picked up by…

"You have what I want merchant." The voice spoke.

"Who are you?" Trades ask.

"Mate, I'm your worst nightmare." the voice replies.

"Hang Roo! I don't have them a prairie demon has them in his hat."

"In hisssss hat…" Another voice replies. "We'll get hisssss hat."

Meanwhile

"Guys, there's a problem." Mikey gulps.

"What is it?" Leo asks.

"Donny and Kurama are stuck inside are in the possession of that demon guy."

"Not for long!" Yusuke replies. "Spirit Gun!"

Yusuke's shot hit the demon knocking him out. The demon falls down and lands by the others.

"Nice shot, Urameshi." Kuwabara replies.

"Thanks, now let's take this demon to spirit world."

"Now we can get some rest." Raph replies.

"Hi, Governors, sirs." Nature greets.

"Nature, what are you doing here?" Hiei asks.

"Oh, I'm just walking around…" Nature replies as Hang Roo tackle him and one of the gems fell out of Nature's hat and it crack in half and mist came out and surrounded the guys and turtles and they fall to their knees holding their heads and they pass out.

"Oh, no, Governor, sirs." Nature replies in shock.

"At last,we got the Dark Gems, mate." Hang Roo replies as he ran off.

"What was in my hat?"

Nature dust his self off and picks up his hat and the Black Dark Gem as the 8 woke up.

"Are you guys ok?"

"Yeah as soon as kick the shell out of who did this to us." Yusuke replies not sounding like himself.

"Huh?" Nature asks confused.

"As if you would." Leo replies darkly.

"Ok?" Nature asks even more confused. "Those two don't sound like they usually do. "Come on, Governors lets take you to the Turtles lair."

They got the Turtles lair. Nature tells Leatherhead, Koenma, and Professor Honeycutt what happen to the 8 guys.

"Hmm… I see." Leatherhead replies.

"Oh, dear." Honeycutt replies.

"Oh, great." Koenma replies.

"Yeah, two of spoke like they have someone else's brain." Nature explains.

"The Dark Gems!" All 3 spoke.

"They are like the Kingdom Crystals and Dragon Stones." Koenma replies.

"There are 3 of them: The Black Gem- It switches their brains, The Grey- makes strange stuff happen to those whom are affected and the Indigo Gems- Turns anyone into wildcats. And the cure one is a moonstone color." Leatherhead explains.

"Ok, so what you saw is that Yusuke had Raphael's brain, and Leonardo has Hiei's brain." Honeycutt explains.

"I'll go see who's got whose brain." Nature replies as he went to a machine and someone was under it. Nature notices it Kuwabara under the machine.

"Hey, Nature, can pass me that Double sided screwdriver?" Kuwabara asks.

"Ok…wait don't you like videogames." Nature replies.

"No, I don't I have fix this machine so we can use it in the near future."

"Ok, I think Kuwabara's got Donatello's Brain which means Michelangelo has Kurama's Brain." Koenma replies.

"I just saw Donatello relaxing and watching a martial arts tournament and Kurama is meditating." Honeycutt replies.

"I think Donatello's got Yusuke's Brain and Kurama's got Leonardo's." Leather confirms.

"So that means Hiei and Raphael has got Kuwabara and Michelangelo's Brains…uh oh." Koenma replies.

"Come back here, Hiei!" Yusuke yells at top his lungs.

"Why should I I'm already faster that you." Hiei teases as Yusuke jgrowls angrily.

"Shut up, fearless leader." Raph replies.

"Well you can't do much you can't follow orders…" Leo teases.

"Just shut up!"

"Ok, guys come down." Mikey replies calmly.

"Yeah, so can watch my martial art match." Donny replies.

"Uh, governors, I have some bad news." Nature states calmly.

"What!" The 8 boys reply annoyed.

"You been infected by some Gems called the Dark Gems."

"What!' Yusuke yells.

"Uh, I was kinda my fault, Governors, because they were in my hat but I didn't know…" Nature replies as the boys gave Nature angry glares. "Sorry!"

"Who has it them?" Leo asks in monotone voice.

"I believe Hang Roo and Snake Eyes have the other 3 Gems."

"What!" The 8 reply in shock and gave Nature another glare.

"Well, Governor, I must go I have…"

Nature tries to run but Yusuke grabs him.

"You're not going anywhere." Yusuke replies angrily.

"I know where Hang Roo and Snake Eyes are hiding if that helps, Governors." Nature replies nervously.

"Where?" Leo replies with his sword at Nature's throat.

"Leo!" Mikey yells. "Don't scare him. Now where are the two A.D.R. members hiding, Nature."

"In a warehouse." Nature replies as he wanted to faint.

"Calm down, Nature, Leo or Urameshi won't hurt you beside I fix the tracker so we can find him easier." Kuwabara replies.

"Let's go." Don replies.

At the warehouse

"Now we can steal what ever we want and we did it without Dingo and Bongo." Hang Roo says excitedly.

"Yesssss, we did those two thought we didn't have enough brawn for it!" Snake Eyes say boldly.

"We make up foe it with brains, mate."

"Not yet fox imp for brains." Yusuke replies.

"The Turtles and Detectives!, Detective, did you sound like that red mask turtle?" Hang Roo asks confused.

"Yeah, I have his brain, Roo boy!"

"Oh, well, then we have a surprise get them mutts!" Hang Roo orders the Demon dogs as they charge at the guys.

The 8 fought the Demon dogs easily and Hang Roo and Snake Eyes are in shock.

"Now we got you." Leo replies darkly.

Hang Roo and Snake Eyes run off and drops the Moonstone colored gem and it cracks open and mist comes out and surrounds the guys and turtles and they pass out again.

"I got the moonstone." Nature replies. "Are you 8 alright?"

"Yeah, I think so." Yusuke replies. "I'm missing the Martial Art tournament."

"I saw it, Yusuke." Don replies.

"Who won?"

"Some guy name Kotaki Hygras."

"Yes!"

"Thanks, Kuwabara, for fixing my stuff."

"Welcome." Kuwabara replies.

"I'm sorry, Nature for scaring you." Leo states apologetic.

"It's ok." Nature replies. "Here's the cure gem."

"Thanks."

"I had Kuwabara's brain which I thought was empty but now I see it's like Mikey's hollow." Raph teases.

"Hey!" Kuwabara replies in annoyance.

"Kuwabara is fool but Michelangelo is an idiot." Hiei replies.

"Hey, I am not an idiot that you think I am." Mikey replies in the same tone Kuwabara had.

Everyone just laughs

Meanwhile Hang Roo and Snake Eyes went back to their old lair. Dingo Starr and Bongo laugh at them.

"Shut up, mates!" Hang Roo says angrily.

"Now it's our turn and we'll show you brawn is much better than brains." Dingo Starr says boldly as he and Bongo left.

To be continued…

Up next: The 6 have an 'out of body experience'


	2. In Out of Body Experience

In-Out of Body Experience

Summary- Strange things happen to the 6 and Kuwabara and Mikey have been captured by the A.D.R. Will the 6 be able to save Kuwa and Mike with the strange things happening?

Disclaimer-I don't own anyone but the A.D.R. I don't own Super Smash Bros Brawl.

In the A.D.R's lair

"Now that we have the Dark Gems we will use them to make our enemies pay." Dingo Starr exclaims as he laughs. "Now, we need to do something we never done before: let's capture two of those 8 guys use them to get the moonstone gem back."

"Great idea, Bongo!" Dingo replies as he left.

Meanwhile

"Kuwabara, guess what happening in one week?" Mikey asks excitedly.

"What is it, Mike?" Kuwabara asks.

"It's a Super Smash Bros Brawl Tournament."

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"What's the prize this time?"

"A Videogame system."

"I wonder which one?"

"Guys, we have a problem." Don says in worry.

"What is it?" Raph asks.

"There's a robbery at the Museum."

"Isn't that the police's job?" Yusuke asks.

"If there's a demon involved, no." Don replies

"Let's go." Leo says seriously.

They got to the Museum. Trades is stealing more items such as statues and gems. Trades picks a something he hasn't seen.

"This will do nicely." Trades say in an approving tone.

"Hey, Demon, you need to put that back." Yusuke shouts.

"The Detectives and the Turtles, I have to leave."

"Hey, come back here ya, artifacts stealer." Raph shouts.

Trades run away but Bongo in the next room sets up the Grey Dark Gem. The 6 run into the room first and the Grey Dark Gem cracks in half and let out mist that surrounded the 6 and they coughed and passed out.

"Guys, are you ok?" Kuwabara exclaims in worry.

"Yeah, Kuwabara, we are." Yusuke replies.

Mikey starts to snicker. Yusuke and Kuwabara are confused. Mikey continues to snicker.

"What's so…" Kuwabara asks but starts to laugh.

"What is so funny?" Yusuke asks.

"I 'heard' of weird stuff." Mikey replies.

"Huh?"

"Look in that mirror." Kuwabara replies as tried not laugh some more.

Yusuke look in the mirror near by and saw he had… "Big ears!"

Mikey laughs in hysterics. Yusuke growls angrily and Mikey stops. Mikey steps back to avoid Yusuke.

"What happened?" Raph asks waking up.

"Big much, Raph?" Kuwabara replies snickering.

"What?"

Raph looks down and see he's fat. Mikey starts to laugh at his brother and Kuwabara continues to snicker at Raph.

"I'm fat!" Raph yells.

"Why are you yelling?" Hiei asks annoyed waking up.

"Hiei, you tipped the 'scales', right." Mikey replies snickering.

"What are you talking about, fool."

Hiei, you have scales." Yusuke replies annoyed.

"At least, I don't have big ears." Hiei replies slyly.

Yusuke growls even more angrily. Soon Leo, Kurama and Don woke up. Mikey laughs at them first and falls on the floor. Leo, Don and Kurama are confused.

"I see a long 'tail.'" Mikey replies.

"Feathering the heights, Don?" Kuwabara jokes.

"Kurama is hairy but not scary." Mikey jokes and laughs but stops when Leo, Kurama and Don gave angry glare at both.

All six guys glare at Kuwabara and Mikey. Kuwabara and Mikey gulp hard. Mikey gets behind to avoid getting hurt first.

"What do we do?" Don asks. "We can't be seen like this."

"You can but we have an idea." Mikey replies.

At the lair, the Yu Yu Turtle gang are walking in. Koenma, Leatherhead, and Prof Honeycutt turn around from what they are doing and they the six's disposition. Koenma snickers then burst into laughter.

"They were affected by the…ha ha ha." Koenma laughs.

"By the Grey Dark Gem- that makes strange thing happen to those who are affected." Leatherhead explains trying not laugh.

The six guys give glares to Koenma who shuts up. Mikey motions for the others to go to his room. When the Yu Yu Turtle gang left Koenma continues to laugh.

"Now, let get you guys some disguises." Mikey replies.

Mikey finds costumes for all 6 guys. Yusuke is wearing a elephant costume, Leo is wearing a lion costume, Kurama is wearing a gorilla suit, Don is wearing a chicken costume. Hiei is wearing a lizard costume. Raph is wearing a hippo costume.

"There they can go out now." Kuwabara replies.

"In this we look silly." Leo replies annoyed.

"Tell me why I shouldn't hurt you, Michelangelo?" Hiei asks angrily.

"Because we fix the problem." Mikey replies nervously.

All of a sudden smoke come and blinds the 8 and Snake-Eyes came in

"The snake from the A.D.R!" Kuwabara exclaims in shock.

"What!" Yusuke replies.

Dingo Starr sprays Kuwabara and Mikey in the face and knocks them out and drags Kuwabara and Mikey away.

The smoke cleared.

"What the…" Yusuke replies in shock.

"Kuwabara and Mikey are missing." Don exclaims.

"We have to go out in our new forms." Kurama replies.

"Let's go." Leo says seriously.

At the Dingo Starr and Bongo's hideout

"Well, well if it isn't Kuwabara and Michelangelo." Dingo Starr replies.

"It's the Dingo." Mikey replies. "What are planning to do with us?"

"Well, I have plans for you two."

"What plans?" Kuwabara asks.

"You two are going to be use as bait to get your friends to give us the moonstone gem." Bongo replies.

"What?" They both ask confused.

"We're using you two to get what we want." Dingo Starr replies laughing.

"You won't be doing that!" Yusuke replies.

"What!" Dingo Starr and Bongo reply in shock.

"We can stop you two!" Leo replies in seriously.

"Looking like that!" Dingo Starr replies as he and Bongo laugh as they saw the 6 new forms.

The 6 growls angrily.

"Give up the moonstone or else." Bongo orders as he points to Kuwabara and Mikey hanging over a bat of acid. "And look 3 monsters to help us." The 3 monsters came from behind Dingo Starr and Bongo.

"Let's use our strange transformations." Don suggests as he plucks one his feathers and threw at Dingo Starr making him yelp.

"Roo Boy at two o'clock." Yusuke exclaims using his ears as Raph body Hang Roo . "Ape at…" Yusuke says as he punches Bongo.

Hiei tackles Snake Eyes by using his scale to camouflage into the beast. Leo uses his tail to whack Snake Eyes into a wall. Kurama uses his whip to tie up the all 4 robbers.

"Uh Oh, Mate, we have to go now." Dingo Starr replies as he and Bongo run off.

"Hey, guys, can you let us down." Kuwabara replies nervously.

"Sure." Yusuke replies as they got Kuwa and Mike down and Kuwabara threw the Moonstone colored Dark Gem and it crack open again and turned the others back.

"Since you two had you fun joking at our expense why don't we get a little payback." Yusuke says as he cracked his knuckles.

Kuwabara and Mikey gulp harder than before and ran off with the 6 chasing them.

To be continued…

Up next: Kurama's 'wild' day


	3. Wacky Wildcats

Summary- Everyone but Kurama is turned into wildcats but when the sent out a hunter to capture the others will Kurama be able to save them?

Disclaimer- I don't own anyone but Dingo Starr and Bongo I do own Munchie and his crew, the demon merchant, and Hunter T

* * *

Wacky Wildcats

"We need to find those two A.D.R members!" Raph exclaims.

"Yeah, we do." Yusuke replies.

"Well, we must try to find them before they use the last Dark Gem." Kurama replies.

"Ok, let's go." Kuwabara exclaims.

Meanwhile Dingo and Bongo are planning their last plan to try get the turtles and spirit detectives. Dingo growls angrily and throws rock out the window.

"This is our last chance to get those Turtles and Detectives, Bongo." Dingo Starr replies angrily. "Who keep getting in the way of that? The Merchant of course. Now we'll need someone help for this."

"Who?" Bongo asks.

"An old friend of masters…"

Meanwhile Trades is robbing another museum. He is taking more items. He soon see an item worth taking a statue of a demon.

"Now I have to get the other thing, but I need help…Oooohhhh, Morocky." Trades call.

"I'm not helping you after what you did to Nature I don't trust you." Morocky replies annoyed.

"I was going to give you a new watch."

"I got one already."

"Got a better one."

"No."

"Morocky!" Kuwabara yells.

"I wasn't doing anything, Kuwabara, sir." Morocky replies nervously jumping up like a cat.

"Actually, you help us find the Merchant who was trading human stuff and who put the Dark Gems in Nature's hat." Kurama explains.

"Oh," Morocky replies. "I'll be going now."

Morocky runs off. The Yu Yu Turtle gang surrounds Trade with Trades holding on to the stuff he stole.

"Great, that Tasmanian Demon set me up." Trades complain.

"That was the idea." Raph replies.

"How did you know I was going to be here?"

"Simple, Nature knew you like ancient artifacts the most." Mikey replies.

"I got to get out…" Trades reply until something was thrown at the 8 and Trades. "Ahh, that's one the Dark Gems."

Trades ran off as the Indigo Dark Gem cracked in half and the mist comes out and covers everyone but Kurama who inches off.

"Guys, are you alright?" Kurama asks.

"No, I feel all furry." Mikey replies.

When the mist cleared…

"Guys, you guys are not you." Kurama replies.

"What?" The 7 reply confused.

"We're wildcats." Mikey points out.

The guys look and see they were the following wildcats Yusuke is a leopard,Leo is a lion, Kuwabara is a jaguar, Mikey is a puma, Hiei is a cheetah, Raph is a tiger and Don is a colo colo

"Well, we're wildcats." Yusuke replies.

"I see." Kurama replies. "But we must get you all out of here so no one will put you in zoo."

"Hey, Guys, I wanted to…Yikes!" Morocky screams in fear. "You're…You're."

"Lunch!" Raph replies as he and the others came closer to Morocky.

"Ahh!"

Morocky runs off and the others chase him. Kurama face palms. Morocky is running back and forth with others following.

"Fellas, come back." Kurama replies as chased after the 7.

Morocky was running fast and ran into a corner. All 7 guys came toward Morocky and Morocky covers his eyes and soon he hears nothing.

"Phew! That was close…" Morocky replies as he heard low growl. "Oh-boyyyyyy!"

Morocky ran to Kurama. He hops on Kurama's shoulder. He is shaking in scared motion.

"Help me!" Morocky screams.

"Who's chasing, Morocky?" Kurama asks.

"Geez, Kurama, I didn't hurt him." Yusuke replies.

"Yusuke, what happen to the others?"

"Well, somebody captured them."

"Who?"

"I don't know."

"We need to go back to the Turtles lair and find what happened to you guys."

Kurama, Yusuke and Morocky go back to the Turtles lair

"Well, they were affected by the Indigo Dark Gem- Which turned them into Wildcats." Leatherhead explains examining Yusuke.

"Ok, who would capture the others and them?" Kurama asks.

"I would capture them!" A voice replies.

"Hunter T!" Kurama and Yusuke reply.

"That's right ,I'm back for the Leopard."

"You won't get him." Kurama replies darkly.

"I will!" Hunter T replies as threw a net on Kurama by surprise and use bolos to wrap Yusuke legs up. "Now I got you."

He grabs Yusuke and takes off. Morocky helps Kurama out the net. Kurama gets up and gets a rose and snaps it and it turns into a whip.

"Hunter T, who's he?" Morocky asks.

"A Hunter who hunts animals we have to save the others." Kurama replies.

"We?" Morocky asks nervously.

"Morocky!" Kurama replies annoyed.

"Yes, sir!"

Meanwhile Hunter T carries Yusuke into his lair and he drops Yusuke with the others and soon gets different cages for the 7 wildcats.

"I have the Leopard and my employer says I can do what I want with you." Hunter T replies as he got to his shack.

"You won't get away with this, Hunter T!" Leo replies.

"I will get away with this." Hunter T replies as he grabbed Don. "And you're first little one."

All of sudden a vine grabbed him. Hunter T is in shock but he turns to see Kurama and Morocky who is behind him nervous.

"You will not hurt my friends or I will torture you." Kurama replies darkly.

"The Fox man." Hunter T replies as took his whip out. "We should fight whip to whip."

"That's fine."

Both whips hit each other and they kept hit each other. While Morocky gets the others out. Morocky uses his nails to cut the others out.

"I'm here to help and please don't eat me." Morocky pleads.

"We won't!" Kuwabara replies.

"We want Hunter T!" Hiei replies darkly.

"You got it." Morocky replies as let the 7 wildcat out.

Hunter T and Kurama still fight whip to whip. Hunter T heard growling. Hunter turns around and see all 7 wildcats coming toawad him.

"Uh, oh…" Hunter T gulps. "I must go now but I will be back."

Hunter T escapes and Kurama takes out the cure gem and let's the mist cover the guys and they turn back.

"Wow, you guys were awesome!" Morocky replies.

"Thanks." The 8 reply.

"I have surprise for you guys."

"Huh?"

"Here's your demon merchant who steals and trades human stuff to demons."

"Let me go!" Trades complain.

"We'll give him to Koenma and he'll be in jail." Yusuke replies.

"But still have to find out about the other A.D.R." Mikey replies.

"Don't worry about it, Michelangelo." Hiei replies. "We'll find them sooner or later."

A growl was heard and the guys flinched in fear. The guys turn around and see Morocky using his hand to echo his growls. Morocky starts laughing.

"Ha ha ha!" Morocky replies.

"Morocky!" The 8 yells in anger.

"See ya!"

Morocky runs off with the 8 chasing him...

The End

Up next: The Moon Gems


End file.
